the_avalon_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zayne
"We're all crazy in our own special way. I'm crazy, you're crazy, Noc is especially crazy... OW! Hey, it's true!" Zayne is an American-hatched turlonucus dragon of the Firestorm Clan. Hatched long after the Fall of Avalon, Zayne's parents died in a human raid when he was very young. Unable to locate the rest of his clan, Zayne lived alone for many years until he was found by Noctyrleot, who took the young ADHD dragon on as a pupil. Zayne is quite a jokester and daydreamer, but has razor-sharp attention to detail and an impeccable sense of direction. In fact, it's that same attention to detail that resulted in his and Noctyrleot's discovery of the maps of Avalon. He also has incredible stealth skills and is a powerful warrior, using fire and aerobatics as his preferred style. As such, he was an essential member of the Quest to relocate Avalon. Not only was Zayne the navigator for the Quest, but also the bard and morale-booster. In addition to his satchel of miscellaneous things, he also keeps his trusty guitar (nicknamed "Screamer") slung around his neck. Nicknames: *"The Comet" (for his fighting techniques) *"Strummer Boy" (for his musical talent) Biography Zayne was born of the Fire and Wind elements to the Alpha mates of the Firestorm Clan in the Eastern Woodlands of America. Raised an apprentice warrior, he was an expert in aerial fighting and had nearly mastered the art of fire combat by the time of his parents' untimely death. Lonely Years He doesn't like to talk about the night his parents (and most of his clan) were killed by a human raid on their haven. But it is well known that the years afterward, spent alone and afraid, were hell for him. He wandered across a war-torn country, persecuted at every turn. Finally, he found safety in the Pacific Northwest. Befriending a local sasquatch named Kunak, he soon came to call this area home. As time went on and humans became more prolific, Zayne learned the art of stealth from Kunak, whose kind had been successfully hiding from the local Native American tribe for centuries. With Kunak's help, Zayne avoided human detection for a long time. One day, Kunak told Zayne that he'd seen another dragon wandering the forest. Zayne was curious, and went to investigate, keeping hidden expertly using the skills Kunak had taught him. He observed the strange lilac dragon for some time, then at last revealed himself. The dragon was Noctyrleot, who had been looking for Zayne. He had heard of a lonely dragon in these parts who fought like a comet and moved like a ghost, and wondered why a dragon with those talents was living isolated in the Pacific Northwest, far from any other dragons. Zayne explained. Noctyrleot was shocked; not that humans had raided the clan's haven (that was unfortunately rather common), but that Zayne had managed to survive on his own for so long. He took pity on the young dragon and offered to take him on as his apprentice. Zayne jumped at the chance. It had been far too long since he'd had any other dragons for company. Training Finding the Maps On a trip to Ireland to visit a local clan of turlonucus, Zayne and Noctyrleot took a self-guided tour of the area and discovered a great monument of ancient stones placed long ago by some unknown architect. Zayne was fascinated, and spent hours looking around (with much dissent from Noctyrleot). At length, Zayne made an extraordinary discovery, and uttered the famous words: "Um... Noc? You're REALLY gonna wanna see this... What? No, it's not another interesting lichen this time. It's a map." Noctyrleot immediately came over to examine it. The Quest